


Sorry

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Dean and Sam are called in by an old hunter friend of their father who needs help in dealing with a nest of Vampires.  Things don't exactly go to plan.





	Sorry

The Winchester brothers were in St John, Utah following up on a lead from Bobby about a rash of vampire attacks in the local area. Jackson Staves, a local hunter, had asked for back-up as he had discovered a large nest of vamps holed up in a backwoods cabin a few miles from the centre of town. As he knew Sam and Dean had just finished a hunt nearby, Bobby had asked them to help out to which both of the young hunters readily agreed.

Sam sat opposite his brother on the picnic bench outside the municipal gardens, watching the families enjoying the late spring sunshine.  
“So, what’s he like?”  
Dean glanced down at his hands, flexing his stiff fingers. They were bruised from a fight with a restless spirit the day before.  
“Jackson Staves is a genuine old style hunter. Experienced as hell. He’s seen and done it all. I worked on a few jobs with him alongside Dad. He’s a good guy.”  
Sam nodded. “I think I remember him when I was young but I’m not sure. There were so many different faces.”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, he’s an old friend of Dads but we didn’t really work with him until you went to College.”  
Sam frowned at the memory of how their Dad felt about his supposed desertion.  
“So we can trust him?”  
Dean shrugged. “No reason not to.”  
He turned to watch as an older Ford pickup pulled into the small car park. He recognised the driver and stood up and watched as Jackson climbed out of his battered pickup and walked over to them, holding out his hand in greeting.  
“Good to see you Dean.” he said warmly.  
He stepped forward and smiled as he shook the proffered hand.  
“Likewise Jackson. It’s been a while.”  
The old, scruffy bearded hunter nodded and looked over to Sam who was waiting at the side of his brother.  
“Well Sammy, you’ve certainly grown since I last saw you. You must have been 5 or 6 years old.”  
Sam took the hand and shook it with a quiet smile. “I prefer Sam now.” he said.   
Dean clapped him on the back. “He’s all grown up now Jacks. He’s a fully fledged hunter nowadays. Better than me in a lot of ways.”  
Sam ducked his head, uncomfortable with the praise.  
Jackson scoffed. “I can’t believe that Dean. I remember how you took out that wendigo back in Pensacola in 02. “ He turned to Sam. “Your brother saved mine and your dads life that day.”  
Sam nodded noting Dean’s matching discomfort at the praise. He changed the subject.  
“Bobby says you’ve got a nest of vamps that needs clearing out.”  
Jackson nodded. “I do. I’m not as young as I was and there are definitely too many for me to handle on my own.”  
Dean indicated for Jackson to sit down. “Tell us what you know old timer.”  
Jackson huffed. “Less of the old timer sunshine. I can still tan your hide.”  
The comment broke the ice and the three hunters relaxed and began to discuss how to go about dealing with the problem.

Several hours later, they were near to the cabin, screened by the woods. They had been observing the comings and goings of the house. They were confident of there being 8 vampires, all young males and one older one who was likely the sire. Each of the young males were strongly built and the hunters knew that their blood gave them additional power. It would be hard for even 3 highly trained hunters to take them on. Dean eyed Jackson who was leaning against a tree. The older hunter looked tired, and Dean knew that his eyesight wasn’t 100% as he had relied on Sam and him to give him the details verbally. He worried that the grizzled man would not be up for a hard fight.   
Finally, everything went quiet as the dawn began to break and the vampires settled down to their daytime sleep. The hunters stole back to their vehicles and came up with a plan.  
“I reckon we can take them individually if we do it quietly.” said Jackson, reaching into his vehicle for a large machete.  
Dean shook his head. “They’ll wake up as soon as the first one goes down. We need to think about this. If we go in all guns blazing then they’ll soon outnumber us.”  
“We need to get to the sire” said Sam quietly. “If we take him out, then the others will become disorganised. We should be able to pick them off between us.”  
Dean nodded, proud of his younger brother.   
“Good Sam.” he turned to Jackson.  
“I think you should hang back Jacks.”  
The older hunter started to protest but Dean stopped him.  
“I need you on the outside in case any of them escape. I need someone to rely on for that.”  
Jackson closed his mouth firmly. “Just as long as you don’t think I’m too old to fight.” he muttered.  
Dean smiled and shook his head. “Shit Jacks, if I thought that you wouldn’t be here now. It’s just that Sam and I are used to each others moves. In a tight situation, we instinctively know how to co-ordinate.”  
Jackson mollified, considered Deans suggestion and nodded. “It makes sense. When are we going to do it?”  
Dean looked down at this watch. “Let’s leave it about another hour, they should be well out of it then.”  
He got two nods of agreement and they all sat down to rest for a while, Dean running through an action plan. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly and they would be back at the motel for after lunch.

They moved stealthily, the two younger hunters treading quietly between the sleeping bodies. Each vampire was asleep but they knew that they would be easily woken if there were any sharp sounds. Breathing quietly, Dean indicated the the sire was not in the main room and both brothers moved further into the house. It was a single storey cabin, with two rooms and a kitchen and it looked like the sire had his own room at the back of the building. Dean cursed silently as he saw Sam reach the door first, realising that Sam would be the one to kill the sire. He caught a glance from his brother and gave a quick nod of his head, indicating for Sam to proceed with the mission. Luckily the door was slightly ajar and Sam pushed it open gently. It creaked quietly and both hunters held their breath but none of the sleeping bodies moved. Creeping into the room Sam held his machete in his hand and walked over to the bed. The old sire was sleeping on his back, his head resting against a pillow. Dried blood stained his cheek, a testament of his last meal. In the corner lay the dead body of a man, his body drained of blood. Sam felt the anger rise in him at the senseless murder and he raised his machete high. As the blade swung down the vampires eyes opened and his last sight was of the blade coming down heavily on his neck. The head rolled back and Sam jumped back as the blood fountained from the severed artery.   
Screams were heard from the other room and he dashed back to find that the other vampires had all woken up, disturbed by the death of their sire. Taking advantage of the confusion, both young hunters fought back to back, slashing and slicing, killing methodically. Two of the vampires nearest the door turned and ran out to avoid the confusion and ran straight into the bullets of Jackson. The bullets would not kill them but were coated in dead mans blood so were disabling to vampires. They fell to the ground paralysed and Jackson swiftly despatched them with a machete to the neck.  
Sam fell back as one of the vamps caught his leg but he kicked him away and swung his knife, neatly decapitating him. Dean was breathing heavily now, covered in blood but his strength flooded through him as the adrenaline powered his swings. In short time, all the vampires lay dead at their feet and the brothers finally stopped, panting for breath, covered in blood and sweat. Dean moved to his brother and clapped a hand on his back.  
“Ok Sammy?” he asked. Sam nodded “I’m fine - you?”  
“I’m fine. That was a good workout.”  
“Yeah.”  
He moved towards the door. “Lets go and find Jackson”.  
“Dean wait.” called Sam urgently but Dean walked through the door without thinking.  
Jackson who was still hyped up saw a dark shape coming out of the door and instinctively fired, thinking it was another vampire. The bullet hit Dean in the chest, spinning him around and onto the ground.  
“Jackson stop” called Sam desperately. Jackson lowered his gun and realised with horror that he had hit Dean. He dropped the gun and ran to where he lay.  
Sam joined him, turning over his brother and examining the damage.  
“I’m sorry, I thought he was a vamp” cried the older hunter.  
Sam ignored him for a minute concentrating on the injury. “Dean, can you hear me?” He searched under his clothes and bared his chest examining the wound. The bullet had hit Dean in the high chest on the right side. Lifting his brother up, he checked and was relieved to see an exit wound. Dean groaned as he pressed the wound together.   
“How is he Son?” asked Jackson desperately.  
Sam looked up. “The bullet has gone straight through luckily. Will hurt like shit though.”  
He was pleased to see Dean coming round.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” murmured Jackson and Sam turned his face up at him.  
“It’s not your fault. Dean should have called out. You didn’t know if it was a vamp.”  
“I couldn’t see clearly, my eyesight isn’t what it was”.  
Sam nodded. “We need to get him to a hospital. I need you to help me get him back to the car”.  
Jackson shook himself down and helped Sam bring his brother up. His guilt flared as the young hunter groaned in pain. Dean may have made a rookie mistake but if his eyesight had been better he wouldn’t have shot him. He helped Sam get his brother into the Impala and he followed as Sam raced towards the local hospital. Dean cried out as his body was jostled against the back seat as the Impala was flung round onto the main road.  
“Easy Sammy” he called and Sam glanced back. “Sorry man” he said, easing back on the accelerator.  
Luckily the hospital wasn’t too far away and Sam soon pulled into the emergency department car park. Jumping out, he went round to the back door and pulled his brother into his arms.  
Dean groaned in pain. He knew Sam was panicking about him and he tried to calm him down.  
“I’m ok Sammy.” he said quietly “It’s not more than a scratch”.  
Sam frowned. “It’s a bit more than a scratch Dean” he answered, relieved to see a nurse coming towards them.  
There was a flurry of activity and Sam watched as Dean was whisked away on a medical gurney to be attended to.  
As he sorted out the paperwork he became aware of someone hovering behind him and he turned to see a pale Jackson.  
“How is he?” he asked fearfully  
Sam noticed the guilty demeanour of the older hunter.  
“He’s in with the doctors now. They said they’ll come and get me when they’ve had a chance to check him out.”  
“I’m sorry Sam. I can’t believe what happened.”  
Sam took him to one side, away from the risk of being overheard.  
“It was a hunting accident Jackson. You mistook Dean for a deer.”  
The old man understood that Sam was giving him the cover story.  
“My eyesight isn’t as good as it used to be. I hope to god he’ll be ok.”  
“He will be. You can’t keep a Winchester down.”  
Jackson nodded and sighed heavily.  
“Maybe it’s time for me to hang up my gun and leave it to the younger hunters.”  
Sam shook his head.  
“Now is not the time to make any decisions. You’re experienced enough to know that things sometimes go wrong in our job.”  
Jackson nodded. “I feel awful.”  
Sam smiled. “Dean will forgive you. Especially when Bobby has finished with him.”  
“Bobby?”  
“Do you think he’s not going to give him a lecture about what happened. Dean should have called out the all clear before he went through the door. You didn’t know that he wasn’t a vamp coming to kill you.”  
“I almost feel sorry for him” smiled Jackson, relaxing a little. “I’ve been on the end of a Bobby lecture a couple of times in the past”.  
Sam finished the paperwork and they patiently waited until a doctor emerged to greet them.  
He eyed Sam critically and the young hunter realised that his shirt was covered in vampire blood. He quickly diverted the doctors attention with a question.  
“How is my brother?”  
He was relieved to see the doctor look up at him, dismissing the bloody shirt.   
“He’s going to be ok. Luckily the bullet passed through his chest causing some tissue damage but it didn’t hit anything vital on the way through. We’ve cleaned out the wound, stitched him up and given him a pint of blood to top him up. Looking at his scars, I don’t think this is the first time is it?”  
Sam nodded without acknowledging that comment.  
“How long till we can take him home?”  
“I’d like to keep him here overnight for observation but he should be good to go in the morning.”  
The doctor looked over to Jackson.  
“Is this your father?” he asked.  
Jackson shook his head. “Just a family friend” he said. “Thanks for helping him.”  
“Can we see him now?” asked Sam.  
The doctor nodded. “Just give us a few minutes to get him settled into a room and you can sit with him for a while.”  
Dean was resting when he was joined by Sam and Jackson. He opened his eyes and called out patiently. “I’m fine Sammy. Just give me a minute and we can get out of here.”  
Sam shook his head. “No you’re not. You’ve been shot and lost a lot of blood. You’re staying overnight and we’ll break you out in the morning.”  
Jackson moved over to Dean and their eyes met.  
“I’m sorry.” he said.  
Dean nodded. “It’s my fault Jacks. Sam tried to warn me.”  
“I still feel guilty. You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you somewhere more vital.”  
“You probably would have when you were younger.”  
“Yeah perhaps you were lucky that my eyesight is not as strong.”  
“I wouldn’t want to risk it again though.”  
“There won’t be a next time. I’m giving up hunting.”  
Dean took Jacksons hand in his.  
“There’s a time for us all to end it but don’t make any hasty decisions Jacks. “  
“Hurting you has made me realise that I’m not up to the job anymore.”  
Sam chipped in “Maybe you could help in a similar role to Bobby. Use your experience to help the next generation of hunters.”  
Jackson nodded. “It’s something to think about. Anyway, I’ll leave you two boys alone. I need to arrange a clean up team for the cabin. I just wanted to see you were ok and apologise.” He shook Deans hand before leaving.  
“I’ll go and get us some fresh gear” said Sam. “You just rest up and I’ll be back soon”.  
Sam got a nod from his brother who then closed his eyes and drifted off, the painkillers relaxing him.  
Sam walked to the car with Jackson and bid him goodbye.   
“Let me know if you need any help” he said shaking the older hunters hand.  
“You just look after your brother. I’ll see you back at Bobbys.”  
“Thanks Jackson. He’ll be ok you know.”  
“I know but I still feel guilty”.  
Sam shrugged. “I know. Take care, we’ll see you soon.”  
He watched as the pickup drove off and turned to the Impala. Rooting through a couple of bags he pulled out a fresh set of clothes for each of them and a bag for the dirty ones. He returned to Deans room and was pleased to see him sleeping. He moved into the attached bathroom and washed and changed, feeling refreshed and by the time he had got himself a drink and a bite to eat, Dean was still sleeping. He got ushered out about 10 o’clock. Dean had not stirred, the drugs and blood loss added to the physical tiredness from the fight with the vamp nest proved that Sams decision to leave him in the hospital overnight was the correct one.

Sam slept in the Impala that night and returned to the hospital room early in the morning. Dean woke unsurprised at the sight of his brother at his side.  
He groaned as he moved and a shooting pain swept through his shoulder and Sam immediately leaned over and held him still.  
“Better not move too much till you get another dose” he warned.  
Dean nodded, agreeing with his brothers wise advice. Sam disappeared for a short while and soon a nurse came in and injected a dose of painkiller into his iv line.  
“That should see you through the morning.”  
The boys chatted for a while, Sam filling him in on what Jackson was up to. He had arranged for a clean up crew with Bobby and the cabin was now clear of bodies. The cabin had gone up in up in flames and there was no trace of the nest ever having been in existence.  
The doctor came in about 10am and checked his patient, pleased to see that he was responding well.  
Dean tolerated an examination of the wound and a change of dressings without too much fuss.  
“Well doc. What’s the prognosis. Will I live?”  
The doctor smiled and nodded. “As long as you’re more careful about getting on the wrong side of a gun.”  
“Oh I’ve learned that lesson” said Dean sagely.  
The doctor continued. “There’s no sign of infection and your stitches are looking good. You need plenty of rest and you should be ok in a couple of weeks.”  
Sam nodded. “I’ll make sure he rests.”  
Dean sighed. An overprotective Sam was not a prospect he was looking forward to.  
“You’ll need to come back in a couple of weeks for the stitches to be removed but you can take him home today.”  
“Great stuff.”  
After completing the paperwork, he helped Dean get dressed and they walked slowly to the car, Sam matching Deans slow pace. Easing into the passenger seat Dean looked over at his brother.  
“Thanks Sammy. Where are we headed?”  
“Bobbys”   
Dean sighed and leaned back in the seat. He knew that would mean several hours on the road.  
“Wake me up when we get there.” he said and soon fell asleep to the lull of the Impalas purr.


End file.
